Rondo Vulcanus
Rondo Vulcanus is the current Guild Master of Aged Pelt, as well as the youngest one in the guild's history. The position was thrust upon him after the pervious Guild Master Sonata Vulcanus, Rondo's grandmother, began to fail. He possesses not the skills nor the experience needed to run a guild, however he is aided by the Guild Ace Miki Kilowick, who manage the guild in tandem. Unfortunately, Rondo would rather pick up a book than run a guild, and often shirks his responsibilities in order to delve further into whatever topic has caught his attention at the time. While many, himself included, have suggested that he step down and nominate someone more capable, many have settled into having him and Miki run the guild as a duo. What is more, Miki often talks him out of quitting whenever he dwells on the subject for too long, ironically because the both of them believe the other would make a more fitting guild master. He makes use of the MEGS magical tools to do battle, though he more often use them to help in his day to day dealings while running Aged Pelt. Appearance Despite his position as Guild Master to Aged Pelt, Rondo has a somewhat unassuming, almost meek look about him. He possesses soothing deep purple eyes and shaggy unkempt blond hair that he holds back with a purple headband. He stands only five and a half feet tall and has a very skim build, further adding to his unintimidating appearance, however others have commented that he has an air of calm around him at all times, even when he begins to ramble on. His guild mark is located on the bend of his left elbow, and is light blue in color. Because he usually keeps himself busy with the affairs of his guild, Rondo has a rather plain taste in clothes. He normally dresses in a purple long sleeve shirt and a pair of white pants when working at the guild, and a long purple scarf that he dons when working because, as he says, it helps him think. He has a small brooch that he clips to his scarf as well, a gift from his grandfather. It resembles a small golden ring with a pair of small points at the top. When not in use, all six his MEGS magic tools clip onto and hang from the back of his belt, making it appear that he is heavily armed. Lastly, he also sports a black winter jacket with a white fur color when traveling, in an attempt to present himself in a more respectable fashion. Personality If one could describe Rondo in one word, it would be quirky. He always seems to be in a good mood, almost irritatingly so, and will often become involved in other people’s business without thinking. He takes great pride in his work, and can spend days researching a single topic simply because he becomes distracted from his initial task. This is only true of topics he takes up in his free time however, as he can become deadly focused when someone else sets him on a task. Unfortunately, he has very few management skills and is quite disorganised for someone mint to lead a guild. Rondo never seems to lose track of anything in the mess of a workstation he keeps however, and he refers to it as his controlled chaos system. While never rude, his fast pace and tendency to fall off topic make him somewhat difficult, even uncomfortable, to talk to. He doesn’t harbor an ounce of malice in his entire being, but even he admits that there are very few people he is close too. One of these people is Miki Kilowick, the ace of Aged Pelt who runs the guild together with Rondo. The two of them share a somewhat strange relationship, as Miki is often quick to remind Rondo of his position, however the two are friendly none the less. Rondo was even infatuated with her in the past, and though he has almost given up on getting closer to her, Miki herself has on occasion said that she has yet to decide how she feels about him. Despite his faults however, Rondo is well loved within both the magic community and the general public. His young age and friendly demeanor have earned him a number of connections throughout the country of Bantia, even if his mannerisms often drive people off at the personal level. He loves meeting new people and prides himself on never forgetting a face, even if name retention is a bit of a weakness of his. He abhors violence however, and even pressured into a fight will only strike back as a last result. History For someone of such a prestigious position as Guild master, Rondo had a rather uninteresting upbringing. He never really knew his parents as they left him to be raised by his grandmother, the then Guild master of Aged Pelt, Sonata Vulcanus. He had a fairly easy upbringing, flourishing in school and taking a great interest in history. Making friends was always a problem however, as even at a young age his strong personality often proved to be a little too much for some people to handle for long periods of time. He none the less found tranquility in his solitude, as it left him time to research just about anything that kept his interest. Because of his grandmother’s often busy schedule, Rondo often found himself alone in the vast libraries of Aged Pelt, and it wasn’t long before he took an interest in magic. While he came to recognise a great many styles of magic, as well as its applications, nothing really stood out to him that he would want to use personally. One night on his way home, he spotted something on one of the many merchant stalls that he recognised from his books. They were generators for a MEGS array, a sort of magical item that draws out the power of Mages and allows them to manipulate magic. According to the merchant, they weren’t functional, so he gave them to Rondo with the provision that if he could fix them then he could have them. Ecstatic over having a project to occupy his time, Rondo spent every waking moment working to get the generators functional again. After around a year’s worth of work, and serval improvements over time, Rondo was able to utilise the MEGS generators and became a mage. It was around this time that Sonata welcomed a guest into her home, a runaway from the capital named Miki Kilowick. Being a Mage herself, Miki and Rondo both joined Aged Pelt at the same time, as Rondo developed am instant crush on their new arrival. Miki worked in a more typical mage role; going out on jobs all over the country, and Rondo did his best to keep up with her on their adventures. Though their personalities where almost completely mismatched, they got along rather well. Miki’s somewhat distant mannerisms was enough to keep Rondo from confessing his feelings, but the pair of them worked well together none the less. After almost a decade of work, the two of them earned quite the formidable reputation together, though for entirely different reasons. Unfortunately, Sonata suddenly took ill and had to retire to attend to her health. In following with the Aged Pelt tradition, the position of guild master was to be handed down to the former master’s heir. And seeing as Rondo’s parents had gone missing, the responsibility fell to him. Despite the tradition, many people where concerned that Rondo lacked the skills to lead a guild, himself included. In a somewhat unexpected move, Miki suggested that she run the guild in tandem with Rondo, who jumped at the opportunity to work with her. Though their relationship has been on hold for the better part of a year, Rondo couldn’t be happier with the arrangement, and has slowly been working to bolster Aged Pelt’s standing in the country of Bantia. Magic and Abilities Magic Enhancing Generator System - An array of magic enhancing machines that Rondo uses to manipulate his magic power into complex arrays and launch attacks. Though he is a formable mage on his own, Rondo's use of the MEGS system has elevated him to the level of guild master he holds today. Rondo knows the inner workings of his magic generators almost by heart, having taken them apart and reassembled them several times over in the course of his career. Additionally, he has modified them to assist in his day-to-day routine, not to mention a few efficacy upgrades along the way to help in a harry situation, should the need arise. *'Garuda Wings' – Rondo’s trademark spell, also the most versatile of them all.. First, each of the generators project a blade made of magic, then orient themselves behind Rondo in a formation resembling wings. Next, a bubble of magic surrounds Rondo and together his generators lift him off the ground, giving him the ability to fly. His generators, in addition to protecting Rondo in a magic barrio in this configuration, are still able to fire off blasts of magic, and the wings can be used as blades at close range. It incorporates the effects of all his other spells into one, however the trade-off is that it performs them all less effectively than the originals, and can take a great deal of effort to maintain over a long period of time. *'Kraken Limb' – The spell Rondo uses when home at the guild, mostly to help him with organising his office and finding research materials. It works by projecting a bubble of magic that can envelop an object and carry it for Rondo. Its strength is limited, as a single generator is capable of lifting around fifteen to twenty pounds on its own, but Rondo finds it useful for performing small tasks. Alternatively however, two or more generators are able to share a load by linking together, lifting more together then they could separately. For example, two acting along could manage around forty pounds, but after linking together they could theoretically lift up to sixty pounds, and three could lift over a hundred. Though its uses in combat are somewhat limited, Rondo again finds the ability to manipulate his surroundings a useful ability to have at his disposal. *'Valkyrie Bolt' – A spell that Rondo most often uses to make an attack, a simple arrow of magic, shot from the emitter on the generator. Because he uses six MEGS at once, Rondo is able to rain attacks down on opponents, at almost any angle thanks to the generators small size. While simple in nature, Rondo has developed a select few variations by altering the speed and shape of the arrow produced. He could have it appear blunt and move slower, mimicking the effect of a rubber bullet to stun targets, or travel a high enough speed to pierce right through the body of a human. This allows Rondo to carefully control the damage he inflicts, in keeping with his nonviolent outlook. *'Golem Shell' - A defensive spell that Rondo can use in multiple variations to protect both himself, and those around him. It works not by simply stopping magic, but actually repelling it, making this spell highly effective against magic attacks. The trade-off however, is that it is not as resilient against physical blows, at least not with only a single MEGS unit in effect. In its most basic form, Rondo can use three of more of his generators to create a wall of magic to repel attacks. This is also for blocking off passages or trapping opponents, useful should he be forced into a pursuit. The second, arguable more effective, option is his dome configuration. This involves Rondo projecting a dome of magic around himself and anyone standing close to him that is powerful enough to survive a bomb blast at point blank range with no side-effects. The more generators he uses, the more resilient his shields become. He can even protect multiple people by providing shields to individuals, up to six in total, to protect people who may be out of the range of his usual shield spell. *'Dullahan Axe' - A spell that utilises the magic projection capabilities of the MEGS to attack. It works by forming a razor thin diamond shaped blade of magic through the machine’s capacitor, usually around three feet in length. It is very sharp, able to cut clean through stone walls with little difficulty, but can be somewhat brittle do to its slender form. The free movement of Rondo’s MEGS make conventional swordplay somewhat difficult to achieve, making it rather ineffective against other sword. This typically involves spinning them at opponents like saws, usually in pairs of two to minimise the risk of damage to his generators, or sending them scything through the ground like a pair of bladed wings. *'Cerberus Cannon' - Rondo’s strongest spell, able to vary greatly in power, but also being the only spell developed solely for battle. This configuration normally uses three generators, but Rondo can use more than that if he wishes, drastically increasing the power of his attack. The three, or more, units first generate a large orb of magic, which continues to build up as Rondo pours magic power into it. After building to a point, the orb will blast forward in a cascade of purple fire, destroying anything in its path until dissipating. Using just three MEGS units as a power source, this spell is able to level a house in a single blast. At its maximum, and given enough time to charge up, Rondo is rumored to be able to sink a battleship with a single blast. This has remained untested however, as Rondo has never been confronted with a situation where such a show of force would be necessary. Highly Intelligent – From the moment he was born, one could never have guessed that he possessed an IQ of one hundred and sixty. He didn’t speak his first words until he was around three years old, but ever since then people have wished that he’d just shut up. He grew up within the Aged Palt guild, essentially a giant library, and became versed in a large number of fields. His favorite subject by far was history, followed by science and literature tied for a close second. He was a quick study in pretty much all fields, possessing a vast memory and excellent problem solving skills. This is all overshadowed by his personality however, as he has a habit of losing focus on the task at hand and losing track of time when invested in something. Gifted Tactician – In keeping with his high intellect, Rondo is also very skilled at directing others and handling organisation. This is to do a highly methodical, if easily distracted, mindset that allows him to organise information quickly and efficiently. It has been theorised that, if he had the ambition, Rondo would make one of the greatest strategists the country has ever seen, even with his personality faults. Incredible Magic Capacity - Though not many would have guessed, do to his rather lackluster appearance and questionable personality, Rondo's Initial magic reserves where only high enough to rank that of a high level S- Class mage. While this is somewhat underwhelming for one holding the position of Guild Master, Rondo and the other members of Aged Pelt do not seem to mind in the slightest. His use of the MEGS generators on a regular basis however has vastly increased his magic threshold, elevating him to be on par with Miki Kilowick. This still vastly undershoots what many members of the public would assume a guild master of his age would possess, but Rondo is still considered to be one of the more powerful members of Bantia’s magic community. Low Physical Prowess – Having spent most of his childhood with his nose in a book, and much of his adolescent years trying to make a good impression with Miki, Rondo’s physical capabilities have been sorely neglected. He’s not physically strong, can’t run very fast or for extended periods of time, and can’t take more than a few punches in a fistfight. His MEGS system totally offsets this though, compensating his stamina and durability with the ability to fly and generate magic shields that are near indestructible. As such, Rondo could be described as the perfect personification of a glass cannon. Trivia All of Rondo's attacks are a reference to mythological creatures, each with some correlation to the effect of the spell. Stats Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Guild Master Category:Aged Pelt Category:Holder-Mage